The regulation of immunity in mice to OVA is genetically controlled with control of B cells giving rise to OVA antibody and independent control of T cells expressing specific help, release of nonspecific helper factors, nonspecific suppression, antigen specific help and delayed type hypersensitivity. We propose to study the interaction among subsets of T cells which are under apparently independent genetic control to understand the factors affecting interaction of T cells leading to regulation of the expression of immunity. Such studies will include transplantation of immune cells across H-2 and non-H-2 barriers in both systemic (intravenous) and local (intrafootpad) routes.